


Want

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: "Malik/Altair</p>
<p>First time, Malik finds out that the best assassin likes to bottom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

The death of Al-Mualim had devastated the assassins of Maysaf. But far more than his demise, his past deeds had hurt the brotherhood.  
Al Mualim had broken the creed and had enslaved the minds of his brothers. Distrust wrecked the assassins, weariness and fatigue were among their ranks. In this time of despair, the assassins turned to Altaïr. With his ranks restored and his reputation regained, Altaïr was the man they needed. The assassins placed their future and hopes into him.  
The weight of many men's trust lay on his shoulders.  
But there was one man he himself could rely on, someone who helped him, who didn't judge, didn't burden him with expectations - Malik.

Malik - smart, witty Malik who continued lectured him, whose tongue was sharper than any blade and who could see right through him.  
He sought Malik's presence, was comforted by his support and on one night he sought his embrace.  
His hands tangled in Malik's short hair as he brought their lips together. Their kiss was a hungry, savage kiss, teeth clashing and tearing at each other's lips. He panted heavily, took one long look into Malik's eyes and kissed him again, almost ripping at him.  
His hands curled around Malik's shoulders, dug deep and deeper until there was no more room between them, there couldn't possibly be any room between them, he needed this. He needed Malik!  
He tore at Malik's robes, desperate to shed his own clothes. There was a fire in him he couldn't exstinguish, neither did he want to.  
"Malik-" he panted, the word full of desire and want, terrible want.  
"Yes, Altaïr," Malik responded, working on removing Altaïr´s armor.  
The night was dark and hot and they needed this.  
As they tumbled through Altaïr's quarters, shedding clothes and bumping into furniture, they continued the savage dance of lust.  
Malik pinned Altaïr against the wall, kissed him forcefully-  
Their moans filled the air.  
"Malik, I need you, inside of me," Altaïr panted, clinging to Malik.  
Malik answered with that smug grin of his.  
They sunk to the ground in a frenzy of naked limbs and passion.  
Malik placed his hand on Altaïr's chest, leaned over him and ravished his throat, elicting moans and a string of nonsense words from him. He licked and sucked, placed gentle and not-so-gentle bites all upon Altaïr's upper body, then drew a line with his tongue from the collarbone to this hips. Altaïr shuddered and arched his back.  
"Beg for it," Malik whispered and focused his attention on Altaïr's nipples, teasing and tormenting until-  
"Please, Malik, I- I beg you, please!"  
"Please what, mighty assassin?"  
"Fuck me, Malik!"


End file.
